


Isn't it Obvious?

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Accents, Canon Het Relationship, Community: bridge2sickbay, Established Relationship, Female Character of Color, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota had always thought it was obvious why she fell in love with Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't it Obvious?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bridge2Sickbay. Prompt: Spock/Uhura - Speech

Nyota had always thought it was obvious why she had fallen in love with her then teacher. Though it did amuse her when her friends and comrades came to such outlandish theories and conclusions. __

_"It's an alien thing isn't it?"_

_"He has long fingers so... He must have a long *wink wink*"_

_"Because he's your superior and the only one not old or married."_

_"The ears isn't it? Bet you loved fantasy novels as a kid."_

_"Because he's Vulcan! Seriously, what harder challenge is there than to bed a Vulcan?"_

_"He's the complete opposite of Kirk."_

_"You lost a bet."_

_"He's controlling your mind!"_

She never did tell anyone, and despite sharing her mind with Spock, not even he could ever guess why she chose him. But one did figure it out, and for a whole month she paid the doctor with chocolate (as he had a secret love for anything chocolate) that she had brought with her as a reward.

"Same reasons us Southerners always gets the gal," he drawled during one lunch break in the mess, "and of course you being you, Nyota. It was the damned Vulcan's voice. The way he pronounces things all proper and care. That's what did you in."

Nyota grinned. "Well that and the way he moans my name."


End file.
